The Two
by crayak
Summary: When three kids move to the Animorphs hometown, one is captured by the Yeerks, and the other two must join the team in order to save him from evil...first fanfic published, please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Two

An original Animorphs story by Dylan McKenzie 

Based on the series created by K.A. Applegate

I do not own animorphs or any of the characters. Mrs. Applgate does.

Chapter 1 

Hi, my name is Dylan. I can't tell you my last name. Don't ask why; I'll explain every thing later.

I had recently moved to the state from West Virginia. I liked it, even though my family had moved all the way across the country. I liked the fact that I could walk to the beach in 15 minutes and the mall in 5. It made me feel free and independent. The only thing I missed about my old town was my friends. Tubby, Hojo, Jake, and Zak…it was hard to accept that I might never see them again.

My family was pretty big. I was the oldest. Next was Alex, then Bryan. They were okay for brothers, I guess. My mom and dad were happy about the move. I had a lot of pets; two dogs, four cats, and two birds. Overall my life was pretty average.

That was about to change.

The three of us were walking home from the mall one day. My mom said it was okay as long as Alex and Bryan were home by 11:00. I figured I would drop them off at home, then head back and catch the movie 5 minutes early. Be home at 1:00. Mom was okay with that. Or at least I hoped she would.

We were passing an empty vacant lot when something just flew out of nowhere. I picked it up.

It looked like a gun.

I looked at Bryan, and then we both looked at Alex. "Well?" I prompted. "What?" said Alex. "Well you're the one who plays army games 24/7. What is it?"

"What do I look like, a weapons technician?" he said as he took it. "Dunno. Looks almost alien." He shrugged and raised the device. "Lets try it out!"

"Wait" yelled Bryan. We both looked at him. I took the opportunity to snatch the gun from Alex. "Listen" said Bryan.

We listened. Faintly, I could hear the sounds of shouting, animal roars, a strange TSEEEEW sound, and gunshots. And it all sounded like it was coming from the empty lot. We all looked at each other.

"Lets check it out," I said. We crept closer. Sticking the gun in my waistband, I carefully pushed my hands towards the opening between the two wooden fences.

My hand went through and disappeared.

I didn't yell. I didn't swear. My face just went really white, really fast. I looked at Alex and Bryan. They looked exactly like me. Really, really white.

We were shaken, but now I was curious. We pushed our heads in…and saw an at once transfixing landscape and gory battlefield.

A gorilla, a gray wolf, and a Siberian tiger stood in a roaring, slashing, snarling knot. Scores of their enemies lay fallen at the edge of the circle. The animals were a bloody mess, but they kept at it.

A little ways off, a grizzly and a polar bear stood together. Again, many of their foes lay dead or injured at their feet. The rest were running for their lives.

Wild animals were fine. I liked animals. That I could handle.

It was what else was in the clearing that I couldn't handle.

The animals were fighting creatures that looked like relics from the era of dinosaurs. They were seven feet of muscle and leathery green skin. Their feet looked like T-rex talons, and they had heads with a beaklike mouth mounted on a snakelike neck.

Now picture that with blades at the wrists, elbows, and knees. Three more curved forward from the head, and another adorned the thick tail.

The monsters were horrifying and as soon as I saw them I was cheering for the animals. But there was something else across the clearing that wasn't scary. It was beautiful and deadly and cool, all at once.

It looked like a centaur from Greek myth. The bottom part looked like a deer or small horse. But it was blue. The head wasn't anywhere close to human. It had no mouth, an unusual nose, two human-looking eyes and pointed ears. On the top of its head were two stalk eyes that rotated to look in every direction at once. And, whipping so fast I could hardly see it was a long tail with a scythe like blade on the tip. That blade was cutting up the aliens very efficiently.

"This is the coolest thing I have ever seen," I said out loud. Both of my brothers looked at me like I was insane. "Dylan, this isn't some kind of sci-fi movie or a Star Wars book," Bryan said. "We need to get out of here now".

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Leave? No, I think we need to do some damage." That being said, I pulled the strange gun from my pants and looked for a target.

Alex hit me on the shoulder and pointed. I looked. One of the bladed aliens-because I was pretty sure that was what they were, aliens- was trying to cut the grizzly bear from behind.

I took aim and fired, right at the leathery alien.

There was no recoil. The weapon made a strange TSEEEEW! noise and a beam of red light stabbed into the darkness at my target. One moment the alien had two arms. The next second he only had one. He bellowed in agony and fell to the dirt, writhing in pain. Then one of the deer-aliens stalk eyes swiveled to stare right at us. The next second, it spoke, using some form of telepathy.

Prince Jake! Three adolescent humans have arrived! One has a Dracon beam and has just shot a Hork-Bajir Controller!

The tiger wheeled about to glance at us, and then replied. Ok Ax, they don't appear to be on the Yeerks side, so go over there and cover them as best you can! Tobias, get clear and demorph! We need air cover. Rachel, demorph then remorph! We need some firepower! Keep at it, Marco and Cassie!

The polar bear and the grizzly turned and ran for the woods. The deer alien turned and ran straight for us. The gorilla, tiger and wolf turned and leaped back into the fray, covering the bear's retreat. The tree of us stood there, wide eyed. Just then one of the bladed creatures saw us.

"HUMANS!"

And that's when the second deer-alien stepped out from the parked spacecraft.

This is my first fan fic. Plese reveiw! Enter Visser 3... BTW I might do a WoW fic after this, so look out there too!

Chapter 2

I do not own animorphs or the characters. The belong to KA Applegate

The second centaur looked like an older version of the first. But something invisible seemed to permeate the air around it. My flesh crawled. This creature was _evil_.

Our protector took one look and seemed to sneer. Visser Three Then he turned and shouted to the others. Prince Jake! Visser Three has just arrived with a dozen human controllers!

The tiger snarled at the words. Rachel! Tobias! Where are you guys? Visser Three just got here!

Right here Jake. What can I do to help? A red-tailed hawk glided from the trees.

Where's Rachel?

She's about halfway through her morph to elephant. I'm going to do some recon. The hawk flapped, gaining altitude and soaring over the battlefield.

No aliens seemed to be coming for us, so I leaned over to our protector. "hey, thanks for the help. Anything we can do?"

The creature glanced at us with one of its stalk eyes. Yes. Use that Dracon beam to inflict as much damage as possible on the Yeerk forces.

"Cool. You got a name?"

You may call me Ax.

I raised my weapon and looked at the side. There were ten power settings, and mine was on nine. I didn't want to kill anyone, so I reset it to four. I fired three times, and about 10 aliens fell, moaning from painful burns. Then the thing the called Visser Three spoke.

Bring those humans to me. NOW!

About 6 of his humans scrambled to obey. I took out two with my beam, but then the others were on us. Alex, a blue belt in Chun Kuk Do, put down with some fast karate moves, and I backed up enough to use the beam on my guy. The third tried to punch Ax. A second later, he was rolling on the ground, minus two fingers. I whistled. "Man, that tail of yours is fast, huh?"

Yes. Then he glanced around with his stalk eyes. Where is your brother?

Alex and I looked around. We didn't see Bryan anywhere.

We could hear him screaming for help. Then we saw him. A burly human had him in his arms and was running towards the creature called Visser Three.

I swore loudly and explicitly, (a talent I had picked up from Zak and Hojo) and started to run in his direction. In a millisecond, Ax snapped his tail up to block my path. I pushed at the tail, but it didn't move an inch. "Move! I have to help him!"

Ax looked at me. We will do all we can. Then he looked to the tiger and called out. Prince Jake, a human-Controller has captured the youngest human!

All right. Cassie and Ax go after him and help that kid! Tobias, we need you to distract Visser Three. Rachel, make a path to the Blade ship. Go!

A good action-packed chapter, If i don't say so myself. Chapter 3 coming soon, please enjoy and reveiw!


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Animorphs or any of the characters. They are the creation of KA Applegate.**

**For those of you wondering, this fic will recap some events in the Animorphs universe, and an important enemy of the Animorphs will return for a final showdown…remember, if you read this please review! Also, read White Sharingan by Uchiha Kaz, it is pretty good since only one chapter is up. Harass him so he will get chap. 2 up. **

**Let's get on with the adventure!**

With a thunderous bellow, a full-grown African elephant burst from the bushes and charged the group of alien creatures. The wolf and Ax wheeled around and joined it in its charge, while the hawk flapped into the air, getting enough altitude for a dive. The tiger and gorilla let out simultaneous roars, turning to give the others some cover.

That left us defenseless. Then I remembered the gun in my hands. I twisted the dial to 6 and turned to aim it at Bryan's captor. Alex grabbed my arm before I could fire. I turned to look at him. "If you shoot the guy carrying him, the energy might flashback and hurt Bryan too" he explained. I swore but I knew he was right.

But that didn't stop me from doing some damage on other combatants. I fired a shot at the closest alien. Instead of burning it this time, the higher power level sliced its right arm clear off. The bladed horror cried out as it sank to the ground and did not move to rejoin the fight.

I turned to see what the creatures were doing. Bryan's captor had reached the ship. Suddenly, the hawk dove right at the Visser thing. It brought up its talons and slashed at 60 mph. Even from 200 feet away I could see blood spray into the air. The alien's scythe-shaped tail came up and cut the hawk out of the sky.

TOBIAS! 

The elephant had reached a group of aliens. It simply crashed through them, leaving three dead or dying on the ground. It was like a living tank. Meanwhile, Ax and the wolf had pulled past the elephant. In one swift movement, they sprang over the line of aliens in front of the visser. As the aliens turned to confront them, a huge grey trunk wrapped around one of them and flung him high. The others ran for their lives, their moral breaking as they fled into the ship.

But their efforts were all in vain.

The human carrying Bryan disappeared into the ship. The visser swung his tail twice. The first swing caught Ax in the side of the head with the flat part of the blade. He fell to the ground, stunned. The second swing amputated the wolfs left front leg. Then the centaur vanished into the ship. A second later, the craft rose smoothly into the air. Red beams of light shot out at the downed bodies of humans and aliens. They disappeared when the light hit them. Then the ship rose higher and shot off into the night. My little brother was gone.

**This chapter was a little rushed, but I was trying to get to the meat of the story. I will try to get chapter 4 up soon. Until then, please enjoy and review!**


End file.
